Inasa Yoarashi
イナサ |romaji= Yoarashi Inasa |alias= |birthday= September 26 |age= 15 (First Appearance, From Hero License Exam Arc) 16 (Currently) |gender= Male |height= 190 cm (6' 2.8") |weight= |hair= |eye= |quirk= Whirlwind |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Student |affiliation= Shiketsu High School |fightingstyle= Long Range Combat |debut= Chapter 102 |debutanime= Episode 52 |voice= Ryota Iwasaki |image gallery= Yes }} イナサ|Yoarashi Inasa}} is a first year student at Shiketsu High School. Appearance Inasa is a very tall and muscular young man with short, buzz cut hair. His hero costume consists of wide clothes with a large cape along with Shiketsu High's trademark hat, various entrenched tubes and a gauntlet that is much larger than his hand, while his right arm is left free. Personality Inasa is an energetic and enthusiastic young man who expresses himself with vigor. Inasa has the belief that all Heroes have "hot spirits" that enable them to motivate and help others and those with hot spirits are the real Heroes. Inasa despises people who do not have the qualities of his ideal version of a Hero which is why he hates Endeavor and Shoto Todoroki. History When he was young, Inasa admired the Hero Endeavor because he symbolized his belief that all Heroes have "hot spirits". The young Inasa tried to get Endeavor's autograph, but Endeavor refuted Inasa's request and told him not to stand in his way. Inasa felt betrayed by Endeavor's unheroic behavior and his admiration for Endeavor slowly turned to hatred. Inasa participated in U.A. Entrance Exam the same year as Izuku Midoriya. During the exam which consisted of a marathon, Inasa spotted Shoto Todoroki and became interested in him after seeing his great usage of ice; although Inasa had a bad feeling coming from Shoto, he felt reassured that once they became classmates, Shoto's eyes would not bother him. Inasa and Shoto reached the goal but Inasa reached the goal by a stretch, making him the first to cross the finish line while Shoto came in second. After the marathon, Inasa approached Shoto and praised him. However, Shoto refuted Inasa just like his father and told him that he was a nuisance, which shocked Inasa. Inasa received the top score and passed. However, he declined U.A. High School's admission. Instead, Inasa enrolled into Shiketsu High School. Abilities Overall Abilities: Shota comments that Inasa is very powerful, as shown when he earned the top score in U.A.'s entrance exam. Furthermore, he not only passed the first phase of the hero license exam by moving on his own, he was also the first to do so and defeated 120 applicants at the same time. He was speculated to be even stronger than Shoto and appears to be physically superior to him at the very least. Quirk : Inasa's Quirk grants him power over the wind. He can create incredible gusts of wind, and has incredibly fine control over them, being able to delicately handle people whilst clearing away rubble. He can also use the wind to fly and has his costume customized to make it easier. Trivia * translates to "night storm," while refers to the strong winds that occurring during typhoon season. *Inasa's name is similar to , a character from Kōhei's previous work, . **Isana's design and personality, however, were used for the Curator in My Hero Academia: Clash! Heroes Battle. Quotes *(To numerous Provisional Hero License Exam applicants) "I believe heroes should be hot-blooded! So good job with this white-hot battle, guys! I freakin' love it! If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to join this white-hot battle!! Please and... thank you!" References Site Navigation pl:Inasa Yoarashi Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Heroes Category:Shiketsu Characters Category:Hero License Exam Arc Antagonists Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Recommended Students